


The One Where Ray and Joel watch Star Trek and Make Out

by ilikeshipment



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: First Time, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeshipment/pseuds/ilikeshipment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since I heard of the Joelay ship, I thought of them having a senior/freshman relationship. I decided to write a little scene that could be their first hook-up in high school. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Ray and Joel watch Star Trek and Make Out

Ray rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans and stared at the T.V. screen with a bit too much intent. He wasn’t sure how he got here, at Joel Heyman’s house, in his living room and watching Star Trek with him. Ray thought of himself as a lame, weird, gay freshman while Joel was the sexy gay senior that made all the girls mad with his ultra-queerness. He barely even knew him, too. They knew each other through friends and the whole group kind of stuck together. Joel offered a movie night and Ray immediately said yes and probably looked desperate in the process. A few others were supposed to show up, but they bailed at the last minute and Ray was already over so Joel couldn’t cancel the whole thing. After the others called to say they couldn’t come, Joel hung up the phone and smiled at Ray, no teeth and all freckles.

“That’s okay,” he said. “We can still have fun and watch some movies.” Somehow Ray felt like the kid that Joel was now stuck babysitting. He already felt weird being the only one there when he showed up and now he felt even worse.

“I can go if you want…” he trailed off. Joel looked offended and he shut up.

“Nonsense, we’re gonna watch Star Trek and we’re gonna enjoy all the explosions and all the cool stuff,” Joel said with a smile and a bit of excitement as he walked over to pop the disk in.

Now they were watching Jim Kirk being beat up in a bar in Idaho and Ray never felt more nervous. He felt like he was somewhere he shouldn’t be and he was now even more aware of Joel’s arm draped lazily over the back of the couch. They were about six inches apart. Maybe a little bit more than that, but Ray wanted it to be less. His body was stiff and he somehow couldn’t tell what was happening in the movie even though he’d seen it a thousand times. He felt Joel look over at him and felt the air around him move as he sighed.

Then suddenly Joel’s face was only an inch from his ear. “Don’t be so nervous,” he whispered, though it had more air than words. Ray gave an equally breathy laugh and shook his head while furrowing his eyebrows.

“I’m not nervous…” he tried. Joel raised an eyebrow at him and simply brought his arm down from the couch to across Ray’s shoulders. Ray didn’t think he could stiffen any further than he already was, but he was wrong. Joel  gave an amused laugh. He started gently massaging Ray’s shoulder with his thumb. Ray let out a shaky breath. “Wouldn’t your mom think this is weird?” Ray asked, feeling a bit of regret afterwards.

Joel turned his head and made eye contact with Ray and watched how he swallowed. “She left a while ago,” he explained. “Didn’t you hear her?”

_I guess I didn’t,_ Ray thought. But instead he just said, “Oh.” Now he was completely alone with Joel in his house and he felt a new wave of energy wash over him. Different endings to this situation ran through his head and he was barely even paying attention to the movie. The hand on his shoulder a constant weight that he didn’t want lifted. He felt like a nervous virgin, because he was.

After what felt like too long, he felt the shoulder on his hand give a tight squeeze and a gentle nudge. He looked over at Joel to find him staring at him, the usual playfulness gone from his eyes. Now they were half open, hooded and indifferent. Ray watched as he leaned forward and presses his lips against his. He stayed still for no more than a second or two until his eyes closed and he attempted to kiss back. He had no idea what he was doing or why this was happening, but he accepted it.

Joel kissed him a little harder, more aggressive and with an open mouth. Ray kissed him back as best as he could, but he was really just trying not to use his teeth or flop his tongue around dumbly. He tried putting purpose behind his movements. He put his hands on Joel’s shoulders and tried not to be awkward about it. Suddenly, he felt a hand under his legs and felt himself being lifted onto Joel’s lap. His legs were now draped across Joel’s lap and there were arms wrapped around his torso. He wrapped his own arms around Joel’s neck, trying to play along with Joel’s movements. Joel licked into his mouth a few times before pulling away. He made eye contact again to make sure this was okay, then he continued to kiss Ray.

Ray wondered if Joel got off on this; making out with a freshman? Well, he got off on it, too; making out with a senior. So what was the difference? He tossed the thought aside as he allowed himself to be pushed onto his back. Joel pulled away to situate himself. He spread Ray’s legs open and settled his hips between them, jeans on jeans. Joel trapped Ray’s head between his elbows and Ray’s arms were now around Joel’s waist. Joel started grinding down on him as he sucked on Ray’s lower lip. He bit it and sucked some more, and then licked into his mouth again. Ray moaned a bit and Joel smiled to himself. Ray’s hands wandered all across Joel’s back and he tried biting Joel’s lip back. He succeeded, but it wasn’t as forceful. Joel laughed a bit and pulled back to suck at Ray’s neck.

In a rush of adrenaline, he decided he was going to be the senior to give the freshman a hickey. He picked a spot on Ray’s neck that would be hard to cover and sucked hard at it. Ray breathed in sharply at the pain, but let him continue. Joel bit the spot and licked over it before sucking at it again. He repeated the motion a few times before giving a smaller hickey a few inches underneath that one. Ray didn’t quite understand what he was doing, but it felt good so he let him continue.

Joel continued grinding and now Ray was undeniably hard. Joel stopped all movements when he felt Ray’s hard-on. He pushed up on his arms to look Ray in the eyes, and then he glanced over at the long forgotten movie. Chekov was trying to do Scotty’s job and was failing horribly. Joel looked back at Ray and Ray was completely silent. “We could stop,” Joel said. And he was about to crawl off when Ray stopped him.

“No!” he said. Wow, was he really going to say this? He didn’t want to sound desperate. “I don’t want to stop.”  Welp.

Joel just smiled sympathetically. “We should stop,” he stated and sat back on his heels. Ray kept his legs apart, hoping he would look sexier like that. “I don’t want to be _that_ senior,” Joel explained.

Ray hesitated and took a breath before he said, “Well, I _want_ to be _that_ freshman,” he replied. Then rose an eyebrow and smirked with a sudden sense of confidence. Joel gave him a heavy sigh. No one was home and Ray did look pretty hot all laid out and with an obvious boner. And freshman and seniors hooked up all the time, right? Plus, he wasn’t 18 yet so it wasn’t like he’d be the most awful person on the planet. With a low growl, he lunged forward and knocked Ray back onto the couch. He brought his hand down to cup Ray’s cock through his pants and Ray yelped. Joel smirked and kissed him again.

Joel knew Ray would probably bust soon, so he made quick work on his fly, pulled his dick out, and started giving it quick pumps. He kept his mouth on Ray’s the whole time. When Ray’s breath got faster, he knew he was close. Joel cupped his free hand by the head and let Ray come on his hands. “Oh, fuck,” he heard Ray rasp and he covered his face with his hands, which was no doubt red.

Joel chuckled and reached for the tissue box and wiped his hand clean. Now, he knew he was pretty hard, but he didn’t want to make Ray do anything he wasn’t ready to do. But then he felt hands on his hips and one started trailing down.

“Woah, woah, woah,” he said and Ray halted in his tracks and stared up at Joel.

“I want to,” was his simple response. And he looked like such an eager schoolboy, it was something out of a porno and it made Joel’s dick twitch.

“Oh, fuck,” he whispered. “God, help me.” And Ray laughed a bit.

“So is that a yes?” he asked. “May I continue?”

_I’m going to hell_ Joel thought. “Yes,” he breathed. He sat all the way back on his ass and let his legs kick in front of him. He then worked his fly open and pulled his pants down a little down his thighs, all with Ray watching him with big pupils. Joel could see behind Ray’s shoulders that the credits were now playing, but he couldn’t find it in him to give a fuck.

Ray cautiously brought his hands up to take Joel’s dick out his boxers. He has never seen a dick in real life, let alone touched one. Or sucked one. He slipped his hand inside the boxers and it flopped out. It was a few inches longer than his and a bit thicker. _I still got time, though_ Ray assured himself and then tucked that thought away for later. Now it was time to put all that time watching porn to good use. At least he had a good idea of what to do while giving a blow job.

“Are you sure?” Joel asked one more time. Ray nodded and then experimentally licked at the tip. Joel’s eyes fluttered and he took in a deep breath. He felt Ray lick up the underside and then his head was in Ray’s mouth. Ray sucked a little bit at the tip and used his hand to cover the rest of Joel’s length. He realized he was dry and then spit in his hand to help him.

It was pretty good for a first blow job, Joel thought. He actually has had worse. He moaned a bit when Ray took a little bit more of him in and he grabbed his hair to help get a better rhythm. The wet sounds coming out of Ray were delicious and occasionally he gagged a bit and it only made Joel more turned on. He held onto Ray’s hair harder and kept his head in place as he slowly thrusted into Ray’s mouth. There was a soft gagging sound every time he thrusted up and before he knew it, he was coming into Ray’s mouth.  “Oh, fuck… he breathed.” Then he realized what he just did. “Oh, fuck!” He scrambled to get another tissue. “Ray, I’m so sorry… you can spit if you want,” he said, holding out a tissue.

Ray only smiled shyly, face still red.” Well, it was kind of already in my throat, so, ya know,” he said, trying to sound casual. Joel only wiped around Ray’s mouth and then tucked himself away.

“Again, I’m really sorry…” he said.

“No, don’t be. That was fucking hot,” Ray said. Joel just smiled because he didn’t know what to say to that. They sat in silence for a bit and then Ray checked his phone.

“Oh,” he frowned. “My mom is here,” he informed Joel.

Joel’s eyes widened. “Yeah,” he said, standing up and straightening himself out. He walked Ray out of the house and waved at his mom, who was sitting in the car. “Your son just sucked my dick,” he mumbled to himself as he waved them goodbye. Joel took the disk out of the DVD player and put the case away. He sighed as he fell onto the couch and still wasn’t too sure what just happened.

At school the next day, when their friends asked how the movie night went, they just answered, “good” and continued eating their lunch without looking at each other. Maybe something will come out of it later.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for other rooster teeth stuff and follow my tumblr: notsebastianstan   
> <3


End file.
